A Graine fanfiction
by ihavenot
Summary: This is a fanfic for a show called Kid Nation. The ship is between Greg and Blaine. Enjoy.
1. Warning I guess

Kid Nation is a show from 2007. It's about 40 kids going to an abandoned town. They must live there for 40 days. This is a fanfic about two of the people in it.


	2. Chap 1

**Making a story because why not.**

The bus was loud and full of kids. Greg didn't really enjoy how loud it was. Sighing in annoyance, Greg adjusted his bag on his lap. "Damn kids…" Greg muttered.

The blonde next to him chuckled under his breath. Greg looked over at him. He appeared to be around his age, maybe less. "Greg," He said smiling slightly.

The blonde looked back him. "Blaine," He replied with a smile of his own. The bus was albeit better in Greg's opinion. Maybe it was because Blaine was there. Maybe it wasn't.

\--they get to Bonanza--

Greg got off of the bus with Blaine following along behind him.

"Welcome to Bonanza!" Jonathan called out. Everyone cheered. Well, everyone except Greg. He just sort of stood there. It was sort of like seeing a pineapple in the middle of a pelican flock.

While Jonathan was explaining things, Greg looked around. There wasn't much. All that was there was was dirt and a few cacti. So, this is where he would spend his 40 days away from home. How fun.

"And here is your town council," Jonathan started explaining things again. A helicopter came down and four kids came out. Oh. That happened.

Greg studied them silently. There was a girl who looked like she was nine who had brown hair, a guy with dark skin and black hair who looked around 12-13, a ginger haired girl who was around the guy's age, and another guy with dirty blonde hair and was probably 11 years old. They weren't all that interesting.

Then there was getting to the city itself. You see, when your in a camp with a bunch of 11 year olds, you know that they're all weak little fuckers. You need no math for that. And when your giving them a big ass cart of food to carry, they can't carry it so you have to do it. And that was the issue Greg had.

The blonde leader (who was apparently named Mike) kept yelling for everyone to 'come on' and 'keep on going'. He was basically being a weak little fucker.

"Hey! Why don't you try doing this since your "working" so hard!" Greg yelled at him. He was irritated by all of his yelling. Mike came over and tried to do his job but what's this? Oh right. He was too weak.

Greg took over again after Mike failed. He _thought_ that Mike was gonna help him carry the cart but boy was he wrong. The little dickhead just got off the cart and started yelling again.

Greg rolled his eyes and began to pull the cart again, blocking out any noise. He decided to think about the next thing he'd do after he pulled the cart. He'd probably look for a bunk to settle in. _Anywhere with Blaine would be fine._ He thought to himself. _Wait that sounded gay. Nevermind._

But it would be nice to be with someone who isn't a dumbass little bitchy kid, which was most of the camp.

Before he knew it, they were at camp. And to be frank about it, he thought it was lame. Like sure, the _idea_ of living at a ghost town was cool but when he was actually at the camp, he already wanted to go home.

The place was absolute shit. There were pieces of furniture scattered across the ground, ancient trash was everywhere, and it seemed like the whole place had a layer of dust that wouldn't go away. All-in-all, it looked like a riot had happened a long time ago and this was the reminiscence of it.

He glanced around again before heading over to the steps of a building that looked sort of like a kitchen. He dropped the cart off, grabbed his stuff, and went to look for his newly made friend.

**Ok I'll see ya. Bye. **


	3. Chap 2

**More shit that no one will read. Woohoo.**

Greg found Blaine a few minutes later. They went off to find a bunkhouse to settle in. All of the bunkhouses were messy. Dust was everywhere, chairs were scattered on the floor. It looked horrible. The smell was a bit weird. It was a mix between something dead and staleness.

Greg scrunched up his nose in disgust. He didn't even bother with opening up the chest that was in the middle of the room. He just walked out with Blaine trailing behind him. They decided to help everyone with putting shit away.

While they were putting food away, they talked about a few different topics. The first one was about family and shit like that.

"So, where you from?" Greg asked. Lame, yes but it was the best question he had at the moment.

Blaine shrugged. "West Palm Beach, Florida. You?"

"Reno, Nevada."

"Cool." They sat in a neutral slience for a moment or two. Greg stacked a few cans in top of each other. He was racking his brain for another question. Favorite color? No. That's something that a seven year old would ask. Favorite food? That also goes along with the seven year old thing. What about hobbies? Songs? Social media accounts? God questions were hard to think of.

So they continued to put the food away. The quiet got more and more awkward each second.

Blaine got up. "Watch this," he said with a smirk. He picked up one the bags of flour and threw it into a box. The box slid up an inch.

"Oh yeah? Bet I could make the box go farther," Greg got up and grabbed a bag of flour. He threw it into the box. It scooted up another inch. Blaine grabbed his bag and threw it in. The box went farther.

The game went like that until Greg had to throw the bag of flour across the room. He missed and the flour exploded all over the floor.

Blaine giggled. Greg walked over to the pile of flour and grabbed a handful of it. He threw it at Blaine. It hit him in the face. Blaine gasped in mock offense and dug a hundful of his own out of the bag next to him. He threw it at our dearest protagonist.

Now there was a flour fight. Immature? Yes. Very. But they didn't really care about that. They just wanted to throw flour at each other.

Then someone came in. It was Morgan. She started scolding them both for their childish behavior and made them clean up all of the flour they had wasted.

A little while later, it was dinner. It was very poetic pasta. They grabbed their plates of pasta and sat down at a table that was in a corner. The awkward void between them had faded and now they were talking about bands they listened to.

"Dude, Linkin Park is way better than Nickelback!" Greg said while shoving some pasta in his mouth.

Blaine shook his head. "Nah bro. Linkin Park is for sad druggies. Nickelback is for everyone."

Greg suddenly stood up and hit his legs on his seat and fell back onto his seat. He stood up again, being more careful this time. "We're taking a poll then. We start it tomorrow," Blaine nodded.

They finished their pasta and went to one of the bunkhouses. They took two spots in the corner and set down their sleeping bags. They changed (don't get the wrong idea, they turned their backs to each other), sat down on their sleeping bags, and started talking again. They went to bed a little while later.

**See ya. Bye.**


	4. Chap 3

**An update? Wow. Thats impressive.**

Greg awoke to the sound of kids screaming outside. He lifted himself up off of his back. He looked over at a still sleeping Blaine. He took this as a chance to annoy him.

Greg got onto his knees and started poking him.

"Hey," He poked Blaine in the neck.

"Hey Blaine," He poked him again.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," This continued for a few minutes until Blaine groaned.

"Nooooo. Five more minutessssss," Greg poked him a few more times.

"Nope! We've got a poll to take and work to do! Come on! Get up!" Greg got up and pulled him up onto his feet. Blaine complied reluctantly. He stood up.

They got dressed at a medium pace and left the bunkhouses. There were kids everywhere, scrambling to do things like cook or whatever. Greg went up to one of the kids that was younger than him.

"Hey, do you prefer Linkin Park or Nickelback?" He questioned. The guy jumped a slight bit. Geez, was everyone gonna be like this?

"Oh heck, didn't see ya there. I don't who either of those bands are. They good?" The kid asked.

Blaine popped into the conversation. "Nickelback is! Linkin Park sucks though. Don't listen to them."

"No no no. Don't listen to him. Linkin Park is way better than that wannabe rock crap."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Prove it then!"

"We're takin' a hecking poll! How else am I gonna prove that my emo greatness is better than your wannabe rock trash?!"

"We fight!"

"Alright! Square up then!"

Greg threw off his jacket while Blaine struggled to take off his coat. Greg put up his fists, ready to strike. Blaine finally got his coat off and also put his fists up. A crowd gathered around them.

It was our dearest protagonist who threw the first punch. Right in the cheek. Ouch. Blaine shook off the punch and decided to make the smart move of tackling him. Greg punched him in the back as they both tumbled to the ground. Blaine started hitting Greg in the gut. Oof.

Someone pulled Blaine off of Greg before anymore damage could be done to the ship— I mean to our two favorite boys. Greg got up and looked at Blaine dead in the eye. There was a cold tension between them now. The author knew she had fucked up but decided to keep the fight. It would add flavor.

The guy holding Blaine back dragged him over to the saloon. He came back and dragged Greg there too. Greg honestly didn't care. He just let him take him there.

Greg took a seat across from where Blaine was sitting. The guy sat down on the left side of the table.

"Explain why you decided to fight and why I shouldn't tell council."

Greg coldly stared at his former friend, daring him tell the story. Blaine stared right back at him. The tension was so thick that even a chainsaw couldn't cut it.

The guy scooted his back up against the chair more. "I'm going to count to three. If you don't tell what happened, I'll tell council. One."

Greg slouched in his chair.

"Two."

Blaine sighed. "We fought because we had disagreeing opinions on whether or not Nickelback is wannabe rock trash."

"And it is." Greg stated.

"No it isn't! Its way better than your sad druggie stuff!"

"Linkin Park is not sad druggie stuff! It is quality music, unlike your trash!"

The guy stood up. "Hey! We keep this a civilized conversation! Sit down, both you assholes!"

Greg had no idea he was standing, but he was. He sat back down and started slouching again. Blaine also sat down.

The guy smacked his hands down onto the table. "You two are to make up this instant! We have a camp to rebulid and your damned bickering isn't helping anyone! Now shoo! Go make up!"

The guy grabbed both of them and dragged them out of the saloon. He threw them into the street, causing them both to stumble onto the dirt ground. It looked like it was time to bond. Oh well.

**OwO**


End file.
